A little taste of Tonks
by CossetteLune
Summary: Just a bunch of short Tonks one-shots.  May it be Moody, Charlie, Remus or her family or her son or just her being her bright colourful, clumsy self.   Always accepting you prompts/requests
1. Jumper

Of Tonks.

**Dislaimer: **Would I be lovingly writing fictitious stories of a dead fictitious character if I was the great JKR? No.

So here it is, my 'continuation' of _Snippets of Tonks. _ This first chapter is for "Chloe 'RemusLupin' Black", who supplied the pairing and the prompt. She is also someone I happen to be quite fond of so I hope you enjoy this first chapter. =)

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Jumper

Nymphadora Tonks was shivering from head to toe. It was the beginning of February and she was standing in between Hogsmede and Hogwarts to keep watch. Although she was sure that if anyone did anything she would be too cold to move at the moment. Cursing, she rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms. Why hadn't she brought a jacket? She was mentally kicking herself for being so stupid when Alastor Moody walked up to her shaking his head.

"Wh-wh-what're you doing here, Ma-Mad-Eye?" Her teeth were chattering so loudly she was sure that anyone within a thirty foot radius would be able to hear them.

"How did you forget a jacket?" He stared incredulously at her as if she were the dumbest person in all of Britain.

"I-I-I-I was ru-ru-running late this morning," she defended herself. "A-At least I sh-showed u-u-up-p!"

"I can barely understand you, silly girl." Moody, himself was wearing a jacket over a jumper over his usual clothes. He took off the outer jacket, then took off his jumper and passed it over to Tonks.

"N-No, it's okay, Ma-Mad-Eye. Th-thanks though." Again he stared at her, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"Nymphadora," she was too cold to correct him, "you put on this jumper right now!" He commanded.

She rolled her eyes and accepted the jumper. It was big on her but it was warm and comfortable. Moody pulled his jacket back on as he mumbled to Tonks about how she should use her head more often.

Later that day when Tonks got home she went to wash the jumper so it would be nice and clean when she gave it back to Moody, however she couldn't get the motivation to wash it. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, more than anything she was afraid that the musty smell of her mentor would be gone once washed. It remained unwashed and somehow found its way into her dresser drawer. When asked about if she still had it Tonks would shrug her shoulders and say, "I don't know what you're talking about, I _know _I gave it back to you!"

* * *

Very very cute story for today. I personally am not a fan of them as a couple, but I do love their relationship and know that they for sure have a soft spot for one-another. Please review and I will post some more whenever I feel like it. (It's nice not _having _to do one a day.) It will be soon though, I promise!

Much love,

_CossetteLune_


	2. Maniac pt2

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Imagine if all along I was JKR.

So sorry that it has been too long. But Anya made sure that I was aware that I should be updating soon! So here I am! This is my own prompt. And it kind of goes with _Maniac _from my _Snippets of Tonks_.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Maniac pt2

Tonks let her head peek out from behind a wall, just a tiny little bit, just enough to see where that cute little devil was at. He froze, aware of her eyes on him. Although the rabbit was facing away from her, he could see her. After doing her research she learnt that the only possibly way to catch a rabbit would be to use her imagination. She had no weapons at her disposal, Mad-Eye wouldn't let her use magic. This took more stealth than she thought she had, but refused to disappoint her mentor again. This was it. Now or never. The bunny was in a corner, ready to hop away at the slightest threat. If he knew that she was coming, she wouldn't stand a chance. Pulling her head back, she flattened her body against the wall. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her self she moved ever so slightly to be in the opportune position to pounce onto the unknowing rabbit. She counted in her head. _One. _She reacher her arm out to catch him. _Two. _She bent her knee, ready for the take off. _Three. _She made a loud, long stride towards to innocent bunny with one leg and left the other one by the wall. The rabbit jumped and went to take off. The rabbit was probably thinking that he could dart by her while she ran towards him, but finally he was wrong and Tonks was right. As the rabbit went to run by her she swooped him up into her arms. _ Victory!_

Mad-Eye smiled from his seat, clearly impressed by Tonks' strategy. "So you looked into the situation this time?"

"Yes," she replied proudly, "I did. And now I caught him. The stupid cute thing." She began running his fingers down his back to soothe him. The quick movements and sudden capture had scared him and Tonks could feel his little heart beating inside his chest. Poor thing.

Mad-Eye stood up and made his way over to Tonks. "I think you're ready now."

"What?" Her head jolted upwards, frightening the rabbit who clawed at her and escaped her grasp. "Ouch." He had left long scratches down her chest where she had been snuggling him.

Laughing, Moody continued, "To be tested, so you can become an official auror."

"Really?" Tonks' lips formed an irresistible grin. "Are you sure?"

"Well, you just passed _my _standards and the Ministry isn't near as strict as I am." He wouldn't admit it, but her smile just filled him with joy.

She couldn't contain her self so she began jumping up and down. Unfortunately she was doing so right in front of Moody's eyes. And although he is a respected auror, with an excited, jumping Tonks, he couldn't stop his eyes from wondering to her plump breasts.

"Mad-Eye! What're you looking at?" She scolded, folding her arms over her chest suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

"Er, the scratches, from Tsuki."

"Come again?"

"The rabbit's name is Tsuki. And he scratched you, and now it's bleeding. You should clean yourself up. Congratulations." He turned and left the room before Tonks could catch his cheeks flush to a very dark crimson.

"Thanks!" She shouted after him then looked down, the cuts were in fact bleeding, but she was too excited for it to bother her. She resumed her jumping like a maniac, then stumbled, lost her balance, and fell inches from the bunny. "Damn-it," she looked into Tsuki's beady eyes. "Good thing he didn't see that, or I'd be back at square one."

Except, he did see, from around a corner he was still looking at her. Usually he would make his student try again, but she was so happy... and excited... and cute. He mentally kicked himself. _Stop thinking those things you idiot._

* * *

By the way, I have a bunny rabbit named Tsuki and I love him sooooo much.

xo

_CossetteLune_


	3. Unmistakably

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Hm... What would happen if I said that I was JKR? Well, for starters, no one would believe me...

I know, I know, I'm never updating anymore! But between work, more work and NaNoWriMo, I don't have any spare time. This prompt was from the lovely _Anya the Purple _and thank you so much for giving me so many! This is something that I picture happening... But I will elaborate after you have read this little piece.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Unmistakably

Tonks ran through Hogwarts, never had she thought that this is where the final battle would take place, but it made sense, didn't it? Frantically she shouted to anyone she recognized, asking if they had scene Remus and where. Most people told her what they knew then assured her that they were sure that he was okay, empty words, no one was sure of anything right now. Aware that they frowned upon her for leaving her newborn son to run after her husband, she ignored their cries for her to go back and that Remus could take care of himself. How could she live with herself knowing that she didn't contribute to the battle? Of course, if she ran into Bellatrix, that psychotic witch would have the perfect answer for that. She wouldn't. Praying that she didn't see her sadistic aunt she made her way thru the crowds, dodging curses and occasionally flicking her own wand. She didn't want to get stuck in a duel right now though, not when she didn't know where her Remus was. She was told that he was fighting Dolohov and she didn't like the sounds of that. Finally, she spotted him between the crowds of people. They seemed to be evenly matched, so surely if Tonks joined the fray they could take him down easily. They would make a perfect team. A smile almost formed on her lips, just seeing Remus still alive and still fighting.

He caught the sight of her in the corner of his eye and took a double take to be sure it was her. Unfortunately, that second that their eyes met was just what Dolohov was waiting for, a momentarily distracted opponent. Remus' eyes widened and he seemed to be looking behind her, at first she thought it was because he was hit by Dolohov's home-made curse, but it wasn't until a second later that he collapsed to the ground. Tonks was about to run to him when an unmistakable cackle boomed behind her. So this is what Remus' look of worry was, he hadn't realized that Dolohov had just bested him, he was worried for his wife. Spinning on the spot Tonks used a protection charm. The last thing she wanted right how was a duel with Bellatrix, all she wanted to do was to go make sure Remus was still breathing, although at the bottom of her heart she knew that he wasn't. She could have lived with herself quite easily had she not participated. If she hadn't distracted Remus then he would't have- Well, this wasn't the time to think about it. Now there were new concerns in Tonks' mind. What if both of them... No, she wouldn't do that, not to her Teddy. She was prepared for a battle, but Bellatrix was prepared first. Tonks made the fatal error of turning to look at her husband one last time, and a killing curse hit her square in the back. The fall felt like she was moving in slow motion and then all went black.

* * *

I feel like Remus could have beaten Dolohov, (maybe I'm being bias, I don't know...) however his wife, who just had a baby, showing up unexpectedly in the middle of an epic battle would definitely distract the poor wolf-y. It's terrible to think, but maybe her showing up is what killed Remus? Just thoughts that I have. Maybe Bella killed her before she even caught up to him? I really don't know. These are the questions that plague me! And I still _despise _how my dear Bella killed my precious Tonks. My two favourites pitted against each other... It just wasn't fair!

Love, and more love,

_CossetteLune_


	4. Dental Care

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I wish that I could think of something witty to write here...

This prompt called for Hermione. It just SCREAMED Hermione, IMHO. Another one from the beautiful Anya, if you're ever looking for prompts, ask her. She has some excellent ones!

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Dental Care

Tonks quickly found that she was much younger than the other members of the Order, in fact, she was closer in age to their children than to them. So, instead of pouting over this fact, she simply began talking to their children. She had spent time at school with Bill Weasley, and knew his siblings through him also, so she started there. Catching up with Ginny, who wasn't as little as she remembered her, was harmless enough and she quickly grew fond of the young red-head. She wondered why all the Weasley's seemed to be a part of the Order except for Charlie, but everyone kept telling her that he was just too busy, but still supported them none-the-less. This fact kind of disappointed her, she had always found Charlie Weasley fun, attractive and always a great person to talk to. Yes, she had fancied him a little bit, but she convinced herself that that had nothing to do with why she kept asking about him. Ginny and her got on great, likely since they both related to being the youngest in their respective groups. While everyone talked about their important things they would giggle and laugh at anything they could. Tonks firmly believed that if you can laugh, then you're winning the war. Eventually she also met Hermione Granger, who was a good friend to the Weasley's. One day she asked her what her parents did for a living. She thought that she could understand because her father was muggle born, but then Hermione said that her parents were dentists.

"You mean, like teeth?" Tonks scrunched up her nose as if she had smelt something unpleasant."

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

"Oh," was all she managed to reply with. Sure, her father had a muggle job, and she knew lots of muggles. There were plenty of great jobs out there that muggle's could enjoy. But working with people's teeth... That wasn't one of them. "What is it about teeth that's so interesting?" She didn't mean to sound offensive but she was a very blunt person.

"Well, I don't know exactly. It's not what I would chose personally, but I suppose the science behind it. And they get paid very well for what they do."

"Oh," she said again. "Sorry but, what science behind teeth?"

"Er... Tonks," Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I know that you seem to think that you know a lot about muggles. However, you're mother is a pure blood, right?"

"Yeah," she had no idea where this was going.

"And she's not particularly fond of muggles?"

"Not really. I mean, she doesn't mind _them_, but she doesn't like their life-style."

"Okay. So it stands to reason that she probably tried to keep you're upbringing away from muggles?"

Tonks was starting to clue in to what Hermione was saying. "Yeah," she admitted. "But not my father, we have a television and everything!"

Ron laughed but Tonks decided that it was because of a funny story he just remembered. "I'm sorry Tonks, but I don't think you know as much as you think you know about muggles."

Behind her she heard a deep chuckling, turning she saw Sirius and Remus surprising a laugh at her expense. There was no way to recover from this so she settled on just saying, "Still, dental care, ugh," and walked away.

* * *

I tried so hard to keep Charlie away in this one, but my fingers just wouldn't allow it and wrote a little tiny piece about him anyway. Oops. So, two updates in one day! Impressive, right? And I'm almost caught up in NaNoWriMo! Have I left my bedroom yet today? No, not really. And what time is it? Ten past one. Was it worth it? Well, tell me in my reivews! )

xoxo

_CossetteLune_


	5. Golden Afternoon

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams... And in those dreams the lawyers come down hard on me.

I'M DONE NANOWRIMO! So what did I do to celebrate? I wrote some more! Does that make sense? Not really, but you cannot complain because that means I'm _finally _updating all my stories. Another prompt from Anya the Purple. I like this one, it makes me smile!

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Golden Afternoon

"Mummy! Mummy? MUMMY!"

"Huh, what? Oh wotcher, Teddy," Tonks smiled at her young son who was standing two feet in front of her, a prominent pout on his lips.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He whined.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just didn't hear you."

"Fine," he continued sulking until Tonks reached her arms around him and brought him onto her lap. They were sitting in a large field, a blanket was set out with a basket on it. Remus and her had decided to take Teddy out for a picnic. A while ago the two boys took off to do some exploring and Tonks sat peacefully watching the sky. "What's so interesting about blue?" Teddy followed her gaze to the clear sky.

"It's not the blue of it," she laughed lightly. "It's the fluffy white clouds and the sun and all the colours."

"Yeah, it's blue," he repeated.

Again she giggled, "The sky is blue, yes. But look how it's yellow near the sun, and you can see the tops of the trees. There are so many more colours than just blue."

"But still mainly blue."

Sighing deeply she gave up, "Yes, there is a lot of blue. But one day, when you're older you'll understand the beauty of a golden afternoon."

Behind her came a soft chuckle. "You are a hypocrite, my dear."

Turning to meet the eyes of Remus, she scolded, "I am not."

He took a seat next to her and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Your mom is not one for quiet, peaceful, blue skies and zen-like behavior," he bent down to whisper to him. "I think there's something wrong with her today.

Tonks hit him playfully over the head. "I like peace!"

"Dora, you are, without a doubt, the most disruptive person I know, and that includes little Teddy here. So don't you dare try to tell me how you enjoy the serene sky."

She bit her lip, she couldn't really deny what he was saying, but she wanted to be right. "I do like the quiet though, now."

"Now as opposed to when?"

There was a pause before she replied. "Before the war. Everything was so dark and dreary. Now I can enjoy a few moments of silence here and there."

"Fair enough," he placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead. Talking about the war always upset her, even though it was so long ago, she still had the occasional nightmare of loosing her son or Remus or anyone for that matter, in the war. He snaked his hand around her waste and they sat in the silence observing the cloud and the sun in the blue sky.

After a few moments Tonks exhaled loudly. "I'm bored." Both Teddy and Remus erupted into laughter.

"See Mummy, Daddy was right, because Daddy is always right!"

Remus picked up his son and hugged him close to his chest. "And so are you."

"I know. It's only Mummy who's ever wrong," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling his eyes in exaggeration.

"Hey, you know what... I- You-" She didn't really have anything to say so she settled on tickling Teddy's tummy until he could hardly breath through his laughter anymore.

"Mummy, stop, please!" He squealed. She did so and he sat up and looked her seriously in the eyes. "I like that you're not into that kind of thing. It's what makes you so great! Your not serious like Daddy, so I love you!"

Tonks' grin reached from cheek to cheek. "I love you too, Teddy! Now lets go do something a little more exciting than sitting here looking at blue!"

* * *

Please review and I will hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow or the next day!

Lots of love, I've missed you all and the quality of an edited piece of work,

_CL_


	6. Butterflies

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I sigh when I remember that this world is, not only not mine, but not even real.

I know, I know, this has taken much too long again. I lied about getting it up in two days. Yet again, I have a stunning and perfect excuse, I was very ill, then I was nannying and working my other job, I hardly had time to think, let alone turn on my beloved MacBook, sit down and write a story! Anyway, it's here now, thank you Anya for another excellent prompt.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Butterflies

The pink-haired girl was pacing back and forth in front of a door. The door was sitting there, waiting for her to open it, as it had been for the past five minutes, but still she paced. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on the brass handle. After another minute of standing there, stark still, she let go and resumed her pacing. This wasn't like her at all and she was mentally beating herself up for getting so worked up. Another deep breath, another attempt to open the door, another fail. "Come on Tonks, it's just a door, that's all. Nothing special." It all sounded great when she said it out loud, but it wasn't just a door, it was a door with something, or more, some_one _behind it. "Okay, so there's someone behind this door, that's okay, just another person, just like me, I'm a person." Her voice shook as she coached herself. This time she closed her eyes and silently placed her hand on the expectant handle. She lasted an outstanding two and a half minutes this time before pulling her hand away. "Tonks, this is ridiculous," she scolded herself. "Just a door, just a person. You open it, it's not polite to leave someone waiting. I should have been in there twenty minutes ago, he's expecting me." Her stomach did a little flip, he was expecting her. The wonderful, friendly, kind and handsome Remus Lupin was expecting clumsy little Tonks. Her body filled with excitement, fear and anticipation. "It's just for some tea, nothing special." But again, she was lying to herself. It _was_ special, it was tea with that amazing man. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered until she could take it no longer, she flung the door open, with much more force than was necessary.

"Oh, hullo Tonks," Remus chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to actually come in, I was starting to think that the door was jinxed without my knowledge.

She contemplated running away and never coming back. He had been watching her through the stupid little peep hole in the door. "Sod off," she mumbled and pushed her way inside. She was never going to live this one down.

* * *

Cute! Fluff! Just what the world doesn't need, Remus/Tonks fluff! Love to all who review!

xo

_CL_


	7. Maybe I'm Dreaming

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **_I'd _be dreaming if I owned this lovely world.

Two in one day, not bad, huh? (Yet again, thank you Anya for the prompt.)

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Maybe I'm Dreaming

Finally she was in Remus' arms, finally he admitted his love her and finally no one cared that she was in love with a werewolf twice her age. It was utter bliss. The early morning sun was peaking through the curtains of her bedroom. Her eyes rested on Remus, content to watch him sleep. At last, she was happy. Her hair had returned to its most radiant pink and she had never felt better.

How was it, that after all this time, it took a tragedy to get them together? Of course she was upset about the tragedy part, but it was hard to remember just how terrible it was when she could feel Remus' body so close to her own. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his face. Surely this was a face she would never get tired of.

This must all be a dream, that was the only way it was possible. How else could everything be so sublime? She had spent the last year of her life in so much misery that it was too hard to believe that she could be happy now. Tonks shook her head to wake herself from the dream, it wasn't fair for her mind to tease her like this.

She shut her eyes, then opened them again, but he was still there. The only difference was that now he was awake. His voice came out raspy and full of sleep. "Good morning, Nymphadora," he smiled at her.

Her face dropped. No, this wasn't a dream. Not if that name was being used. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" She frowned.

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to call my girlfriend by her surname, that's much too impersonal. Besides, you weren't complaining last night," he said cheekily and she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, wolfy," she retorted before kissing him right on the lips, just like she had dreamed of doing since the day they met.

* * *

And there, more pure fluff. Please tell me if and when you get tired of just fluff. I'm trying to stop, but it's a disease I'm stuck with.

Love always,

_CL_


	8. Rotten Judgement

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned any of this, would I be on ? Probably. -_-' But I don't. .

SO I HAVE BEEN GONE FOREVER! :O AND I AM SO SORRY! Then I started writing again, but just didn't get any of them on here! So I am so so so so sorry! And in all honesty, I'm not sure what this chapter is even about any more, but I hope you enjoy it. Another prompt from my dear Anya. Thank you for all of them, they're magnificent!

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Rotten Judgement

Tonks had taken part in her fair share of rotten judgement. She bad been through multiple 'relationships' that were more work than they were worth. Also, like most girls, she had been convinced she was in love with guys that she later realized were nothing more than a waste of space. This was no different, she tried to convince herself. Another wrong person, wrong time thing. She kept trying to tell herself that she _wasn't _in love and that he _wasn't _the one for her. Sure, they were close friends, but nothing more. There were just too many things wrong with the idea of _them_. Yet, every time she saw him, her face lit up, she found herself smiling a lot more than usual and she blushed whenever he looked her way. Her friends nudged her playfully and winked at her whenever he came up in conversations, (which, admittedly, was a lot more than anyone else ever did). She even found herself combing her hair with extra care on days she knew that she would be seeing him. _No! _ She thought to herself. _Stop thinking that, I am _not_ in love! _Then she thought about him and felt her cheeks blush pink and that goofy grin appear on her lips. Without intending to, her mind brought her back to their most recent conversation. He told her that she had a cute nose. She kept on changing it around and he smiled at her saying, "You should leave it as is, it's cuter like that." It probably wasn't meant as a compliment, she had been changing it into the shape of Severus Snape's nose, but still, he said it!

Falling back on her bed, she felt like a teenage girl who just developed her first crush. She loved his hair, she loved his voice, she loved his scares, she loved talking to him, she loved the way he said her name, she loved talking about him, she loved watching him... But she wasn't in love. No, that thought was just absurd. Bad, bad and terrible things would come from her falling for a werewolf who was thirteen years older than her. He had gone to school with her parents for Merlin's sake! Therefore, she couldn't be in love.

Maybe it was just a crush? She could live with that. Tonks had a crush on a handsome man she saw at Order meetings every so often. That sounded reasonable. Remembering the nose comments again she giggled happily to herself. Perhaps it was a little more than a crush. She fancied him- a little bit. Or more than a little bit... Okay, she fancied him. But that would pass, those things always pass. She pictured his warm, welcoming smile and how his lips moved when he said her name. Sighing happily she sat back up and gazed into the empty space ahead of her for a while before suddenly stamping her feet and slapping her forehead.

"DAMMIT TONKS!" She yelled. _You're in love with the wrong man. _She wanted to finish, but she wouldn't say it out loud. That would make things even worse. She could admit it in her head, but out loud, she would not say that she was in love.

* * *

I apologize again for my long absense. Blame it on facebook and the role play world on there. =P Also blame all my faces on that. -_- I'm going to stop now.

I love you all lots, thanks for sticking with me,

_CossetteLune_


	9. Grains of Sand

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could be more creative with these...

So, this one was written but not edited. I just did, but was NOT in the right mood for such stories. So I'm sorry if this one seems a little scattered. I know, this get's said a lot, but this one REALLY isn't my best work. Also, my goal is one every two days from now on. Help me keep to it! I don't mind messages saying, "Hey, what happened here? It's been a while!"

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Grains of Sand

Tonks was sitting alone on the beach. This was a place where she used to come all the time with Charlie Weasley. The waves were gently caressing her feet before rolling back down the shore. It was nearly midnight now, and Tonks had been sitting there since nine, gazing into the distance. It never seized to amaze her, just how wide the ocean was. All she could see was the deep blue of the ocean and the black of the sky, now littered with millions of stars. For the first time in what must have been hours, she moved. Laying down on the cold sand, her hands stretched out by her sides. Absent-mindedly her fingers drew circles in the sand, sometimes picking up handfuls at a time and letting it slip through her fingers, just like everything seemed to be lately. Ever since she started talking to Charlie again, she sensed Remus growing jealous. It seemed ridiculous, her heart only yearned for Remus now. Or so she thought. Suddenly she stomped her feet and yelled out loud. Tears filled her eyes which only made her scream louder. How could she had been so stupid? She had let him kiss her, and kissing led to some snogging and... She was a terrible person. A married woman, with a small child to take care of. What was she thinking? And of course, she couldn't just put it all behind her. In a way, she was glad that Remus had came in at that moment. A lie would have hurt them even more. But now where was she? She had no Charlie, no Remus, and she couldn't stand being around her own son. Not that she didn't love him, she was just too easily frustrated as of late.

Taking in a deep breath, she wiped away her tears. The waves splashed up to her waist now. The sudden shock of cold felt nice. Tonks lay there for a while longer, completely loosing track of time. Her eyes closed and she reflected on all the mistakes she made. Too upset to even cry anymore. What woke her was the cold water reaching her face. Immediately her eyes jolted open and she sat up. Now that her body began to shiver, Tonks at last got up and walked away from the ocean. She would have to figure out what to do, on her own. She always had someone, but this time... Not a soul. Her father was always her first choice, she had always been a Daddy's girl, but he was gone now. And her mother loved her, she would always have her, but ever since she lost her husband, she wasn't really the same. Then Charlie and Remus... Tonks felt her heart burn. She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but for the first time in her life, everything wasn't going to be okay. She knew that she could never reconcile her relationship with Charlie, it had been too long. As for Remus, well he would take her back, but they would never be as happy again. He knew that she was still in love with Charlie, and it killed him. Tonks walked around aimlessly until the sun began to rise. She found herself in front of her house, in the window, Remus was looking out at her, a look of hurt and mistrust in his eyes. She took another deep breath and approached the house. Walking in, they didn't exchange even a glance to each other. Tonks went to the spare bedroom, lay down and fell into a deep sleep the second her head hit the pillow. Everything was not going to be okay, not this time. And there was nothing she could do about it. Sleeping, and dreaming about the way things should be was the only thing she could do anymore.

* * *

Oh, by the way, this prompt was by, can you guess it? Anya! She has the best prompts, I don't know where they come from.

Love always,

_CossetteLune_


	10. Cereal

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I own a lot of things, my MacBook, my iPhone, my books. But I do not own anything worth nearly as much as the wonderful work JKR invented.

I said every two days, and how many days ago was that? I'm so sorry. This prompt, (from Anya,) really got me though. I don't know why, I've just been suffering from some major writers block, which is new to me. I'll upload another chapter within the hour though.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Cereal

Tonks was idly fiddling with the spoon in her hands. Spinning small circles in the milk in front of her. She hadn't even noticed when someone sat beside her until his voice broke the silence. "Nymph, you okay?" Charlie asked gently.

"What?" Tonks blinked and broke out of her haze. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she smiled, somewhat unconvincing at him.

He frowned. Even though people were reluctant to say anything around him he had heard through the grape vine about her new found love for Lupin. Charlie hated it, he loved her and would take better care of her than Remus ever would, but it wasn't his decision to make. He had his chance and messed it up. "Day dreaming about him again?" He teased, through his strained voice.

Sighing she nodded and looked at him. "You don't have to talk to me about this."

"We're friends now, remember? Like we were before we grew to..." He trailed off not sure how to finish that. "Well, I'm here for you now, I always will be."

Her lips tugged into a more real smile, "Thanks Charlie, but really, _I _don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Charlie nodded and the silence took over again. He watched her continue to play with her food. "You should eat," he stated. She hadn't eaten a full meal for a long time and he was beginning to worry about her. "Please?"

Tonks nodded and took a bite of the now soggy cereal. "Ugh, just not this."

"Okay, I'll take you out?"

She met his eyes again, "As friends?"

"Nothing more." He promised.

He loved her, he always would. But he could be a friend of hers, he had to be, it was better than nothing.

* * *

I hope you enoyed this, blah blah blah. Review pelase!

Love always,

_CossetteLune_


	11. Fishing

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Say what you say... As long as you're not saying you own Harry Potter.

Within the hour, as promised. (More or less.) And again, inspiration is just not coming today. Wish my luck for the next chapter! (By the way, prompt by Anya.)

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Fishing

Tonks had recently broken up with Charlie Weasley. They couple was previously living together so now she was staying at her parents. She had been working so hard, putting all her energy into her training lately so when she wasn't at the Ministry she was asleep in her old bedroom. Andromeda and Ted were downstairs from their slumbering daughter discussing the pride and joy of their life.

"She's working too hard, I don't want her to burn out," Andromeda's voice was full of concern.

Ted smiled. "She's strong, she'll be fine, don't worry about her. I just can't believe what she's doing now, I know how much she wanted to become and auror, but she's just so sweet, how is she supposed to fight with anyone."

Laughing, Andromeda nodded in reply. "I know. She could never hurt a fly."

"I remember I tried to take her out fishing with my parents once when she was still a child. She cried when we caught one. We had to let it go so it could go back to its family." Ted chuckled at the memory.

"That's our baby girl," Andromeda sounded proud, "She's nothing like my family, thank Merlin!"

"Well, neither are you," Ted assured. He got up to sit closer to her, taking her hands in his and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Aren't you worried though?" Andromeda chewed on the inside of her lip, like she did whenever she thought too much about all the horrors in the world that could get to Nymphadora.

"Why would I be?"

"What if when it comes down to it, she can't do anything... If she pauses for even a second, somebody could hurt her!"

The sides of Ted's mouth turned into a frown. "She'll be okay," his voice was less convincing this time though. "She's being trained by the best! Mad Eye himself sees promise in her, I don't think we have anything to worry about!"

"I wouldn't say nothing," Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "She'll still be out there."

Ted shook his head, "Just think, it could be worse. We should be glad that she wasn't an auror during he-who-must-not-be-named reign!"

"You and her are so alike. Terribly optimistic, always."

Ted grinned and kissed her lips this time. "Yep. Now cheer up and relax. Our girl will be fine."

* * *

Thank you for reading yet another Taste of Tonks. I hope you keep reading while I get through this difficult patch of writing I'm going through.

You all mean so much to me,

_CossetteLune_


	12. Sharpies

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know if I'd get in more trouble claiming to own Sharpies or Harry Potter!

I realize it's been more than two days, it's been four. So I'm uploading three today. One for the two day mark, then one for each day since. The sad part is, I wrote this when I was supposed to, just didn't get my lazy butt on here to upload. Anyway, prompt from the one and only Anya, however the fic was inspirited by the amazing Robert Munsch.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Sharpies

"Lalalalalaaaa! And ra, dee da duuumm!" The high pitched voice carried through the entire house. Andromeda, was smiling from the other room while Ted watched Tonks who was drawing a picture in the dining room with some cheap markers. "Daddy," she stopped her singing to look over to her father. "When I was at grandma and grandpas house they had markers that were even prettier than these ones. Can I get new ones?"

"Sorry Dora, but you're going to have to make do with the ones you have," he smiled, moving to sit on the ground beside his daughter.

"But Daddy!" She whined.

Ted put his arm around her and placed a few light kisses on her forehead. "Those ones were permanent. If you got some on the floor or table, mummy wouldn't be very happy."

"No, they weren't! They were called Sharpies not pernin-ments," the child insisted.

Chuckling to himself Ted shook his head. "Sorry sweetie."

Tonks' bottom lip quivered for a second and her father took a deep breath. "Tell you what," he lowered his voice, "I'll get you some, but only when mummy's out. And no telling!"

Her eyes immediately lit up, "I love you Daddy!" She jumped into her fathers grasp and wrapped her little arms around him.

...

Nymphadora was sleeping in her bed, huddled tightly under her sheets, getting over a fever. Andromeda had offered to go out to get some more medicine if Ted wanted to stay and watch their daughter. She had just walked out the door when Tonks' voice shouted from her room, "Daddy!"

Hurrying to her room, Ted pulled the door open, "Are you okay, honey?" His voice was filled with concern and he placed a hand on her forehead.

"Mhm," she smiled. "I'm fine. But you said next time mummy's gone, I could colour with those Sharpies!"

Ted let out a full laugh. "You worried me for a second Dora, but yes I guess I did promise, didn't I?"

"Can you get them for me then? There's some in the kitchen, where I can't reach."

"I don't know how you know all these things," he chuckled. "I'll be right back."

"And some paper!" She shouted after him. "Please!"

Ted brought his daughter some paper and the Sharpies then went to make her some soup. When he got back to Dora's room his eyes widened and he mentally kicked himself. How was it a good idea to leave a child alone with Sharpies? "Sweetheart, why did you draw on your face?"

"Because I ran out of room on my hands!" Tonks replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, wriggling her now very brightly coloured fingers. "Do you like them?"

"I told you not to."

"No, you said not to draw on the tables or walls, so I didn't!" She laughed, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Dora," he used his stern voice, which very rarely came out.

Tonks got out of bed and went up to her dad and hugged him. "I'm sorry Daddy, don't be cross with me!"

Ted put a hand on her head and ruffed up her hair. It was impossible for him to ever be angry with her. "You need to wash off, before mum gets home."

"I don't want to have a bath though!"

"You made this mess, so you have to clean up," he said simply.

Tonks pouted. "Can't you just use magic?"

"Magic, why didn't I think of that?" Ted mumbled to himself. Kneeling down he looked Dora in the eyes. "Look at me, honey." She did as she was told and Ted pulled out his wand, waved it once and her face and hands immediately went back to normal. He kissed her nose, "All better, but no more permanents for you. And no telling mummy!"

"Daddy, they're called Sharpies!"

* * *

Ending too abrupt? Yeah, I thought so to. But this one was getting too long and I couldn't think how to end it without another time skip.

Love and miss you all,

_CossetteLune_


	13. How are babies made?

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I know someone who comes up with something creative and entertaining for every single disclaimer. He also actually updates when he says he will. We have nothing in common.

Back to the "I suck at updating" thing. I have given the job to make me update to one of my friends. I think I should fire him. Now onto a little note about this chapter. If you actually take the time to read all my authors notes, (if you don't, that is okay, I don't always read them myself,) then you'll know that I have been sucked into the facebook role play world. In that world I am Tonks and have two beautiful children. One of them, clearly, is an OC. I always hated OC's, but then Romany came around. She's funny, sarcastic, serious, mature and sweet. As I hope you'll see here. And one more thing, prompt by Anya the Purple. I tried to not do the typical, "Mummy, where do babies comes from?" thing here. I think I succeeded.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

How are babies made?

Teddy Lupin was growing tired of grown-up after grown-up giving him different answers for how babies were made. Of course he wanted to believe his mother, but she had given him three different answers every time he asked. He was eight now, and in his opinion that was plenty old enough to know these things. He threw his arms up in exasperation after being told a ridiculous story about how they float up in the ocean by George Weasley. "I'm never going to know, why are grown-ups so stupid?" He pouted, attempted to sit and sulk on his bed, but miss-calculated himself and landed on the floor with a bang.

There was a high pitched giggle from the door way and his younger sister, Romany walked in. "What're you making such a fuss about Teddy?" She teased.

"Shut up, Rom!" He regained himself and sat properly on the bed, crossing his arms.

She laughed again and sat beside him. "I heard you talking to Uncle George."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're too young to listen to things like that!" Being the older sibling, Teddy liked to show his superiority over his baby sister.

"By one year!" She smirked, "And besides, _I _know how babies are made!"

The young metamorphmagus' jaw dropped. "How? Who told you?"

Romany only smiled widely then jumped off the bed. "I'm too young though, so I should probably keep these things to myself!"

"No, wait, Rom! It's not fair! Please tell me?"

"What will you do for me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Teddy pouted, "Do I have to do something?"

"Yep!"

"Fine, I'll... I will... I don't know, ANYTHING!"

Romany's eyes lit up, that was just the word she was looking for. "Okay, admit to mum that it was you who broke her broomstick, not me!"

She had never seen Teddy look more mortified in his life. A year ago, they had gotten hold of their mothers misplaced wand and began waving it around. They caused a lot of damage, but the worst of it was to the brand new broom stick she had just gotten as a birthday gift. Teddy ran for it and their usually smiling mother walked in on Romany holding the wand and a piece of the broken racing broom. "Anything else, please Rom!" He begged.

"Nope, it's this or you'll never know!"

Taking a deep breath, Teddy nodded his head, "Fine. I'll tell her. Just tell me first!"

"Ha! Not a chance. You tell mum first!"

Teddy tried the puppy dog eyes that would have worked on anyone else, but Romany only shook her head. Eventually he hung his head and walked out of the room to find Tonks. Romany trailed silently behind him and hid around the corner when Teddy found his mum unsuccessfully making dinner in the kitchen. The next twenty five minutes involved a lot of Teddy sucking up then a lot of her scolding him. She never yelled but Romany could tell that Teddy would have done anything to get out of that situation. He was banned from seeing any of the Weasley's for the next three week and told to apologize to Romany. He had to spend his allowance on a treat for Rom in apology. She grinned satisfied when Teddy came back around the corner. "You owe me!"

"No! This is payback. Now we're even."

"We're even after you tell me where babies come from!"

Romany laughed loudly in his ear. "I have no idea, but now you have to buy me a treat!"

Teddy's eyes widened once more and he stood in complete shock for a minute before running back to the kitchen, "MUMMY, ROMANY JUST HIT ME!"

"I did not, I did not! Mum, he's lying!" Romany protested trying to keep up behind Teddy.

* * *

What do you think of Rom? Do you think I should include her more? That will depend 100% on you guys!

Much love,

_CossetteLune_


	14. Homework

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own the OC in this one. -_-'

So, this is kind of like a trail run on Romany Lupin. I was thinking of starting some one-shots on Teddy and Romany, tell me what you think. And on the next chapter I should be back to Tonks.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Homework

Teddy Lupin was grumbling about having to do his homework in the Hogwarts library, when out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister sit down across from him. "Teddy, I didn't know that you even knew this place existed!" She mocked, opening her own books and placing them on the table.

"Rom, I'm trying to do my homework!" He whined.

"Another word that amazes me to come from you! When did you learn all this new, fancy vocabulary?"

Teddy glanced up to glare at her. "Leave me alone."

"Why are you doing it anyway?" She asked.

"I always do my homework!" Teddy defended before catching the look in her eyes. "Mum threatened to send me a howler if my grades don't pick up," he frowned.

Romany laughed. "You know she wouldn't though."

"Yeah, but... I don't know, she might," Teddy looked back to his paper and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What else did she threaten?" Romany kept her eye on Teddy. Their mum would never send howlers, and even if she did, Teddy probably wouldn't mind.

He took a deep breath, "Nothing Rom, now leave me alone or I'll tell her that you started a brawl in the library!"

"She doesn't believe your lies anymore, Ted!"

He smirked, "It may not be a lie."

It was her turn to furrow her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Teddy flicked his wand under the table and tied her ankles together. Romany's eyes were reduced to slits. "You don't want to start something here with me!"

"Wanna bet?" He flicked it again and her knees were also tied.

"For someone so good with magic, your grades kinda suck Teddy bear," she laughed quietly. "Now let me go, I'm not dueling with you in this place."

"Awe," he sighed, then looked over to see a Ravenclaw boy a year older than Romany. "You like him, don't you?" He smiled, slyly.

Her eyes began pleading with him, "No, Ted don't!"

"Hey Curroh!" He shouted. "My sister here fancies you!"

Romany turned bright red and pulled out her wand, unfortunately before even a word left her mouth Madame Pince saw her and came marching over. "Ms Lupin, what are you doing, in the LIBRARY of all places?" She huffed. "Detention. And banishment from this sacred place!"

Teddy covered his laugh by hiding in a book and Romany looked incredulously from Teddy to Pince. "But, he started it!' She said lamely. But it was too late, he had already undone the enchantments on her legs and looked perfectly innocent. Madame Pince didn't know Teddy as well as the other teachers at the school did, so she wouldn't understand how sneaky he could be.

"He did nothing, now out Lupin, OUT!" She turned her nose up and walked back to her desk, keeping a watchful eye over Romany. She slammed the book out of Teddy's hands and stormed out the room. "And thirty points from Ravenclaw!" Madame Pince yelled after her, embarrassing Romany further.

She was almost at her common room when Teddy ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ugh!" She screeched and turned on her brother. "What do you want now?"

Teddy held out his homework and smirked, "I'll tell her is was me if you do this for me!"

She let out a short, humourless laugh. "If you weren't my brother, and mum didn't stop me, you'd be so dead by now," she grabbed his homework and disappeared into her common room.

The next day Teddy's homework wasn't done and Romany was still the one in trouble. They no longer held their bargains since all the deal breaking from when they were children. The only thing that changed was Romany had gained a boyfriend out of Teddy's rash actions. Which was a better payback then getting him into trouble any day.

* * *

I reallllly want/need your reviews on this one and the last one. I want to know if you like the idea of Romany Lupin.

Always loving you,

_CossetteLune_


	15. Teddy Bear

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

So, here I am. Back from the dead. Here's my very long excuse this time: First I got caught up in the world of role playing. I was still writing, but not for you guys. I tried to come back but hated me for a long time. I stopped receiving e-mails and couldn't log in. I got re-sucked into role playing world. On top of that, I fell in love only to have my heart broken. All my time was dedicated to him and then one day he decided that I wasn't actually worth his time and stopped talking to me altogether.

And now I'm back.

Also, how long as been so different? I don't like it.

One last note: This prompt kind of stumped me. Because it was called "teddy bear" I didn't want to go all cliché and make it all about Teddy, that would be boring. Also, I just wrote a bunch of chapters on him. Eventually I went with this angle. It was inspired from a magnificent singfic I read ages ago. I can't find it now, but it was based off a song with lyrics like, "I'll bring you your teddy, on the last fall of snow." HEARTBREAKING. I cried. I cry just thinking about it. If anyone can find that fanfiction for me, I'd be eternally grateful!

LONG authors note today, not onto the actual story...

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Teddy Bear

Tonks was standing bare foot in the snow, a light blue summer dress falling above her knees, gripping a very used looking stuffed animal. She didn't move for a while. And when she finally did it was only to hold the teddy bear closer to her. The light crunches on the snow didn't make her turn. Remus came up behind her, put a jacket over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, she still stood motionless.

"It's time to go inside now." He said quietly. "You're going to freeze out here." Tonks closed her eyes and shook her head. He sighed. "Standing out in the cold isn't going to fix anything," Remus' voice was gentle and soothing. She looked to the ground. "Please come back in."

Tonks' voice was hoarse when she finally did speak. "I don't want to."

Frowning, Remus wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "I want you to."

Slowly Tonks turned to face her husband, when she met his eyes she could see how concerned he was. There was also deep sorrow in his eyes and understanding. Tonks buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him, dropping the small teddy bear. Taking this as a sign that they could leave now, Remus apparated them to just outside their house and walked her in.

Without any struggle Tonks followed Remus and sat in front of the warm fire place. He pulled her wet dress off, dressed her in her pajamas and wrapped a blanket around her. Then he sat beside her, an arm around her shoulder, and starred at the crackling fire until Tonks eyes became droopy.

"It's time to sleep," Remus whispered in her ear.

She nodded and reached beside her for something. When her hands didn't feel it she looked and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is he?"

Remus stood up and went back to outside where they apparated and back into the house. "You took him with you right?"

She nodded and stood up with a fright. "I didn't forget him! I wouldn't have?" She went to run outside but before she could get to the door Remus caught her wrist.

"Sweetheart, maybe it's for the best."

"What?"

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him. "That thing was just a way for you to keep holing on."

"I need him." She stated.

"No, you don't. It's been a year now.

She repeated: "I need him.

"Dora, please. You can't spend any more time like this. A year!"

"He's- I- No."

"Finish that sentence properly."

"I need him," Tonks said for a third time.

"Why?"

"Because he comforts me."

"You don't need _it_." Remus said, earning a glare from Tonks. "A year, Nymphadora."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't want to let go."

"You have to though," he was pleading with her now.

"Remus, don't!"

"I'm trying to help you. Please listen to me?"

"What's wrong with having a stuffed toy?"

"It's not that you have it. It's that to you, it's him."

"It was his favourite and I want to keep it!"

"Dora-"

"I need him."

"_HE _is gone. _IT _you can live without."

"NO!" Tonks shouted, there were tears pooling in her eyes now.

"Come here, sweetie," he took her in his arms and gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "It's time to let go." Tonks knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. She shook her head into his chest, but he ignored it. "For me, for your mother and for him, Dora. We need you to get better."

"I am better."

"No, you're not. If he knew that his mother was doing all this, it would break his heart. You know that."

"Well, he doesn't and he never will because he's... He-" Her voice cracked, "Can I please go get that teddy bear?"

"If you can finish that sentence, go ahead."

"I don't want to."

"Then no."

"Because he's...gone. And he's not coming back. Because I wasn't there for him."

Remus sighed, it wasn't her fault at all. It wasn't anyone's fault. He got caught in the middle of two badly behaved children at the park. Those two children were also a bit spoiled and allowed to play with their parents wands. He held her more closely and kissed her again. "I can go get it for you."

"No, I want to."

"I don't want you in the snow again."

"I'll bring a jacket and I'll only be a few seconds."

"Fine." Remus let her go and she dashed for the door and apparated away back to the park. When she spotted the stuffed toy she slowly made her way towards it and rescued it out of the snow and out of harm of being taken or hurt. Closing her fingers around it's arm she felt more tears coming. Slowly she held it to her chest again and closed her eyes. She needed her teddy bear. Everything was a little bit better when she had it. Tonks stood there, forgot where she was and completely lost track of him before Remus appeared in front of her again. He had tears in his eyes this time too. The day he lost his son, he also lost his wife. And he was starting to believe he would never get either of them back.

* * *

Love it, hate it, a little bit of both? Too rushed? Too angry with me for disappearing for months? Let me know.

Also, I really am so so sorry for leaving for so long. I won't do that again.

Thank you,

_CossetteLune_


	16. Popular

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Still owning nothing.

Continuing on from my last authors note: As well as all that drama, I got a new job and have been working on getting my work visa because I'm moving to France. Busy busy. (I feel the need to justify why I'm gone because i feel so bad about it.) I'll make time for you all from now on though. (And you're all like, "Yeah, yeah, you say that every time.)

Another thing, that last prompt and this one, both from the beautiful Anya. With this one, I was doing so well, not including my amazingly talented Kristen Chenoweth. (The only version I will listen to.) And at the end I was like, "AHH! IT FITS!" And threw it in.

On another note, I want to co-write a story and I'm looking for anyone to do it with. I think it would be fun and a bit of a challenge. It would also keep me going because I'd have someone to help out with it. I want to keep busy so if anyone is interested, let me know!

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Popular

Spending time in the library wasn't something Tonks did often, but every now and then she found herself there, usually because she had fallen so far behind on her homework that it was the only practical place to spend her time. Of course, it didn't matter where she went, someone always found her and distracted her.

"Wotcher Nymph!" Charlie leaned against the table, putting his hands over her books.

Tonks looked up at him and gaped. "First, that is _my _word, got it?"

Charlie chucked and nodded, "Second?"

She mock glared at him, "Second, I'm trying to study, I don't want you here, don't touch my books, you're ruining my concentration and get out."

"I think that was second, third, fourth and fifth!" He took a chair out from under the table and sat next to her. "What're you studying?"

"Out!" Tonks said in the loudest whisper she could get away with. Madame Pince didn't like her very much, but then again, she didn't like anyone very much.

"Nah, I'd rather stay."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Too bad."

She rolled her eyes and tried to look back at the books. "Why is it that no matter where I go, someone always finds me?"

"You're too popular," he stated simply.

"Popular?" She repeated skeptically. "I don't like that word."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it makes me feel like I should act a little more stuck up," she laughed. Madame Pince raised an eyebrow and glared at the girl. "She doesn't find me so popular."

"Oh, she knows you are, it's why she doesn't like you."

"See! 'I'm popular so no one actually likes me.'" Tonks mimicked a high pitched voice. "I don't like the word popular."

"But, you are. It's not a bad thing."

"I don't care."

"Well then, what would you say?"

Tonks pondered for a moment then grinned and burst out with, "Well-loved!" Madame Pince took a few steps closer to the pair, lips growing thinner and eyes narrowing to slits. Tonks shrunk in her seat. "She scares me."

Charlie shook his head. "Well-loved? What about Miss Terrifying over there?"

"Well, for her I'm easy to hate. She's a bitter old lady!"

Again, Charlie laughed, too loudly and too happily for Madame Pince. She moved so close to the table now that even the quietest whisper would be heard.

"What's Popular Tonksy going to do once she get's kicked out of the library?" Charlie asked in a bright loud voice.

Tonks glared at him and Madame Pince picked up Tonks' parchment and books, shoved them in her hands and said in a shrill voice, "Out!"

Charlie took the books out of Tonks' hands and carried them out of the library for her. "I'm going to kill you Charlie Weasley. That was your plan all along. And I'm not 'popular!'"

He put the books down on a hall bench and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too, Nymphadora."

"I hate you."

"Awe, how sweet." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Please?"

"You don't actually want me to."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"You're full of yourself."

"And you're a popular bitch."

Tonks shot him daggers with her eyes and he smiled warmly at her. Then at the same moment they both started laughing and Charlie kissed her. "So, where can we go to do your homework now?" He winked causing her to roll her eyes and wiggle out of his arms. "_I _am going to my dorm, so ha!" And walked away from him.

Charlie watched her leave before shaking his head and picking up her books, remembering a song she showed him once from a muggle show: "Did they have brains or knowledge, don't make me laugh! They were popular!" He would definitely remind her of that later.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. I apologize if the quote from Wicked came out of nowhere. Let me know what you think please!

Always and forever,

_CossetteLune_


	17. Palmistry

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah, you know the drill...

Another prompt form Anya. This chapter is a little silly, but what else would you expect from this prompt? Oh, and it really has nothing to do with Tonks technically. But it fits and the idea came to me so I kind of just had to go with it, right? D (I'll write another chapter right away with her actually in it.)

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Palmistry

Andromeda Black really hated school. She hated all her classes, her teachers and the people around her. So, naturally, she disliked Divination as well. Whenever _Professor_, (which she did not deserve to be called in Andromeda's mind,) Trelawney opened her mouth, the young Black rolled her eyes and mimicked her. Not too kindly either. When she was given detention with the mad woman Andromeda was ready to throw a fit. However, being born and raised a Black, she knew better. She tried her hardest to keep her pride while polishing all the stupid crystal balls by hand. Eventually she became so annoyed though she didn't notice the Hufflepuff boy come behind her.

"Black? What are you doing here, I thought you hated this room?"

"I do, now stop talking to me mudblood," she scowled.

Ted Tonks was used to these insults from her, he shrugged it off and sat across from her anyway earning another glare from the irritable teenaged girl. She would never understand why he insisted on talking to her every single day. "You know, they do stuff like this in the muggle world too. Tea-leaves, palm reading, all of it."

"Well that would explain why it's a bunch of bullshit," Andromeda snapped.

"You have quite a mouth on you, don't you?" Ted chuckled.

"You wouldn't have to deal with it if you would piss off!"

Her laughed again only aggravating her more. She went to reach for her wand which was on the table between them but a thin hand caught hers and gasped. Both parties looked up to see Trelawney's eyes wider than usual in shock. "What? Am I going to die some horrid death? Because I think you've told everyone that at one point or another."

"No, quite the opposite young lady," came her hoarse voice. She looked down at her palm and traced some lines. "You will be happy and have a beautiful daughter in your future," as she spoke she was looking into the distance, talking to the air apparently.

Andromeda snorted. "A daughter wouldn't do me much good, I'm a Black," she said bitterly.

"You won't be though. You'll marry out of your family. To this boy here. And become Andromeda Tonks."

Ted and Andromeda met each others eyes and Andromeda shook her head. "Never gonna happen!"

"And your daughter, she will come to me one day and break all these crystals that you are now so generously cleaning for me."

Andromeda snapped her hand away from the woman and shot another glare at Ted. "You're a mad woman." And with that, Andromeda stormed out of the room, but not before Trelawney had a chance to yell after her.

"Then you will suffer a most painful death!"

Andromeda cursed loudly and Ted laughed. Apart from the painful death, he didn't mind the rest of the woman's prediction. Leaning back he smiled to himself for a moment before tumbling backwards and smashing one of the crystal balls.

* * *

I always figure Tonks is more like her father. :3 She's clearly not like her mother...

Thank you all,

_CossetteLune_


	18. Vacant Expression

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **It's not fair, and it's really not okay, it's really not okay, it's really not okay. Oh, I pretend to write, but I really own nothing. (Ten points if you know what that's from! D)

So, I must admit this isn't my proudest piece. I feel like I'm running out of Tonks stories. /: I need to write about someone new. And as I said that, I've thought of something. No worries, they'll get less repetitive soon enough now! For now, enjoy some Snape.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Vacant Expression

"Miss Nymphadora?" Snape sneered. "I've asked you a question."

"I- I don't know professor."

"I gathered that from your rather vacant expression. Ten points from Hufflepuff!"

"Hey!" Tonks glared.

"Make that another ten for speaking out of turn."

She gaped at him but sat back in her seat. "Not fair," she mumbled.

"Shall I take another five for that? And a detention."

Tonks eye's widened and she had to literally bite her lips to stop herself from saying anything more.

"Better. The answer was five turns clockwise and two counter-clockwise."

"Great!" Grinned the ginger sitting next to Tonks. "I don't even remember the question now though," he winked at her and she tried not to smile.

"If you think that your efforts are going to be rewarded with me granting you time in detention with Nymphadora you are sorely mistaken Mr Weasley. Thirty points from Gryffindor, another ten from Hufflepuff and I expect to see you, Mr Weasley today at five. Nymphadora, please come in for your detention tomorrow at five. Class dismissed."

Tonks hit Charlie under the table. "Thanks for that."

"Ouch! I was just trying to help!"

"It didn't work."

"Clearly."

"Next time, shut up," Tonks pouted.

"Awe, don't do that Nymph. Smile for me?"

"Nope." Tonks gathered her books and walked out of the cold classroom.

"You know, if you had just known how to stir your potion correctly this wouldn't have happened!"

"How was I supposed to know?" She frowned. "He's impossible!"

"Erm... You know I'd _never _take his side over yours, but... He kind of had just said so a second before he asked you."

"He what?" Tonks stopped in her tracks. "Then why didn't I know?"

"Well, again, not to side with him over you, you know I detest him and adore you-"

"Get on with it, Weasley!"

"That same vacant expression you got when he asked you. Sometimes you wear it the entire time he's talking..."

"Not true!" She defended.

"It is, Nymph," Charlie laughed. "I love it though, it's adorable!"

Tonks rolled her eyes and hit him with a book. "I'm still angry with you."

"For trying to help?"

"No."

"Then for what?"

"Not trying to help sooner!"

Charlie shook his head, "And you say _he _is the impossible one."

"And for taking his side," she added, hitting him again and running ahead of Charlie a small smile growing on her lips.

* * *

Thank you, thank you, thank you again. By the way, this prompt was from Anya, of course.

Always,

_Cossette_


	19. Chapter Three

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I can assure you that I do not own Disney, Harry Potter, or anything related to the two. Unless spending hundreds of dollars on pointless merchandise counts?

I know I did another chapter inspired by Beauty and the Beast. And I must have done a previous chapter about when they first meet as well, however, I couldn't help myself. And I think those two might be from Snippets, so this is completely different. D And yet again, prompt from Anya who seems to have disappeared recently. I MISS YOU! x

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Chapter Three

"Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favourite part because, you'll see,

Here's where she meets Prince Charming.

But she won't discover that it's him,

'till chapter three! "

- Belle, Beauty and the Beast

It was the end of Tonks' first meeting with the Order of the Phoenix and she was already so excited about everything. Bill Weasley got out of his seat and sat next to her as the room emptied. "Been a while, Tonks."

Grinning she nodded, "Sure has been, how long have you been a member here?"

"Well, my parents have always been a part, so it just kind of happened one day," he chuckled. "I'm glad to see you here." Out of the corner of his eye, Bill saw someone standing beside them. "Sirius, Remus, how are you? This is Tonks," he introduced the three.

"Always nice to see a new face," Lupin smiled warmly at Tonks.

"I think I used to visit you when you were just a baby," Sirius winked. "Tell your mother I say hi. Unless she thinks that I'm a murderer," he frowned.

Tonks passed by what Remus had said and laughed with Sirius, "Nah, my mother really likes you. She get's really angry whenever she hears you getting accused of all these nasty things."

"Of course, there's a reason she's always been my favourite!"

As Sirius and Tonks began to chat, Bill went over to his parents and Remus eventually just slipped away. He didn't have much to contribute to their conversation and Tonks was so young and vibrant. The polar opposite of him. _Pretty girl. _He thought to himself, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Am I the only one who found a little bit of humour in chapter nineteen being called Chapter Three? Yeah, probably. REVIEW!

xox

_CossetteLune_


	20. Before

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Yadda yadda.

I've realized that I've been putting too much pressure on myself. These were originally meant to be drabbles. Oh well... So here's a short one for you all. Prompt from Anya. Who has returned.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Before

Tonks sat in Bill Weasley's bed thinking back. Things were so much easier when they were still friends. When her and Charlie were so close. Before she began to develop these feelings for Bill. Before they had the pressures of adulthood on them. Before they all drifted their separate ways. Or even further back then that. Before her and Charlie were anything more than friends. Before she even really know who Bill was. Before she fancied either of them. Taking a deep breath, Tonks got up quietly as she could, careful not to wake Bill. This couldn't happen anymore. She couldn't go back and fix things like Charlie moving away and now Bill moving in a week also. However, she could do something about what would happen. She would stop seeing Bill. She would apologize to Charlie, like she should have the first time he found her kissing his brother. She knew better than to expect him to forgive her, but she owed him the apology. Then she would begin focusing on her auror training more seriously. That's what she should be doing now. Not messing around with boys from her Hogwarts days. Maybe some time in the future everything would work out. But she would have to wait and see. And she would have to stop dwelling on the past. Looking back before she left the room, Bill's eyes were open, watching her. Neither of them said anything but they both knew what was happening. He closed his eyes again, going back to sleep pretending like nothing happened, which was exactly what they both needed to do.

* * *

And there you go. Reviews appreciated as always.

xoxo

_Cossette_


	21. Climbing

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything here, I would already be in PotterMore.

Just a short one today. And no, I haven't forgotten to update, I've been following my calendar. How it works is I publish one chapter every day I work 5 hours or less. And two on days where I don't work at all. So if you want more, call Starbucks and tell them I don't want to spend my entire life there! D

Prompt from Anya.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Climbing

Tonks had never felt like she had been more on top of the world. She had successfully completed all her auror training just in time to be conducted into the Order of the Phoenix. She was making connections with people she never thought she would and was growing close to Sirius Black, her mothers favourite cousin. Being as curious as she was, Tonks had always wanted to talk to _someone _on that side of her family and so far, Sirius was fantastic. To make things even better, although Charlie Weasley was in the Order, she rarely saw him and when she did they were getting along as just friends more easily than she had ever imagined. Things couldn't be much better for her. But of course, seeing as her name is Nymphadora Tonks, she could only climb so high, before falling. This time her downfall was a shy werewolf named Remus Lupin.

* * *

There's one sentence where I was unsure about the tense that I was using. I apologize for the awkwardness of that sentence.

Always,

_CossetteLune_


	22. Black Tie Occasion

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I own nothing. Surprise, surprise.

Another prompt from Anya. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Black-Tie Occasion

Adjusting his tie and straightening his dress robes, Charlie stood awkwardly in front of his mirror. He took a deep breath and felt like he looked all wrong but didn't know what more to do about it. Never being one for 'black-tie occasions' he wasn't overly excited about the _two _weddings this summer. Of course, he was more than happy for his brother and was sure he'd make it through that one, it was the first one he was more upset about. Bill had told him that he should show up. And it was be a good reason to take a day or so off work and see him family and an old friend. "Just a friend, an old friend," he reminded himself, still looking at his reflection. Charlie closed his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed. "She's getting married today, just a friend." He repeated.

"That's right," came a voice in the doorway. Charlie turned and saw Bill watching him, sympathetically. "Come on, it's time to go," he half smiled to his brother. "And try to smile for her," Bill added.

"Yeah, right," Charlie agreed, taking one last breath before standing and exiting his old room. "I..."

"You?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't want this?" He guessed.

Charlie frowned, "Don't understand, is what I was going to say."

"But it doesn't matter. This is her day, you need to get over her, it's been too long now."

"I know."

The pair arrived downstairs and stepped into the back yard. It was decorated but nothing too extraordinary. Molly had tried her hardest but she got only a week's notice. Although the happy couple had insisted they didn't need anything special, Molly Weasley wouldn't let that happen. Bill and Charlie took their seats and Charlie couldn't help but stare at Remus in amazement. Why him?

Music began to play and Charlie saw Bill shake his head at his mother. She could put so much together in such a short amount of time. Then, there was Tonks, slowly making her way up to her fiance. Charlie's jaw dropped, he had never seen her look more radiant. She was glowing, a wide smile dancing over her lips and a small blush on her cheeks. For a moment, he allowed himself to believe that she was still his, walking down a much more elaborate aisle to him, who would be grinning at her, waiting to take her in his arms and never let go. He laughed when he saw her bare feet peek out from under her dress. And the dress itself, looked like the one that her mother wore to her wedding. It probably was, Remus couldn't afford to get her anything fancy at all.

Bill kicked Charlie lightly, breaking his trance and whispered, "She's his now."

"I know," he mumbled back.

The rest of the ceremony was torture. Bill was watching him closely and constantly reming him that she would never be his Nymph again. Once it was over he quickly congratulated Tonks, who was so busy smiling at her new husband that she barely had time for anyone else. She thanked him, still holding onto Remus- Who didn't even look all that excited, then Charlie left his back yard and apparated back to his place in Romania. _This _is why he liked his dragons more than girls. If you liked a dragon, and spent enough time with it, it would begin to listen to you. No matter how much you love a girl, or what you do for them, their minds could still change with the drop of a hat. He threw his tie to the ground and collapsed onto his couch. "Not my Nymph, not any more. She's his now. She's not mine," he repeated these words until he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about the new married couple and how they were going to begin the rest of their lives together.

* * *

I like this chapter, I hope you do too.

Always,

_CossetteLune_


	23. Christmas Wreaths

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I am no one of importance and own nothing.

Prompt from Anya. Although it's not Christmas, here we go.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Christmas Wreaths

Remus laughed at the expression on his wife's face as she tried to bend a coat hanger into a circle. "No, it's easy. You, just... Ugh!" She pushed too hard and ended up hitting herself in the head. Remus finally fully emerged from the other room to take the hanger from her.

"I don't want you hurting yourself," he smiled.

Tonks pouted, "But I remember my mum always doing it so easily!"

Trying not to sound like he was mocking her he suppressed another chuckle, "Was she perhaps using magic?"

Her jaw fell open and she licked her lips, "Maybe." Teddy collapsed beside her into a fit of giggles. "Teddy! You're not supposed to laugh at me!" She shook her head and tickled her son's stomach. "No more laughing at mummy, okay?"

"But you're so funny!" He managed to spit out between more laughter came. "You never think properly. What's wrong with your brain?"

Tonks turned her eyes to her husband. "I think he's been spending a little too much time with your friends."

Shrugging his shoulders, Remus moved closer to Teddy, "Did Sirius teach you to say those things?"

Teddy grinned and nodded. And Tonks rolled her eyes. "Sirius also said Mummy's head is broken because she's a Hufflepuff!"

Taking a deep breath, Tonks tried her hardest to look seriously at her husband. "I think he needs to see less of him."

"Nah, I think he's fine. Besides, he would have figured _that_ out sooner or later."

Play scolding Remus, Tonks crossed her arms and went back to her coat hanger, this time using her wand. "Here you go, Teddy, now you can make your wreath." Teddy took it and began wrapping different fabrics around the now circular hanger. While he was preoccupied with that, Remus wrapped an arm around Tonks and kissed her cheek.

"I love the Hufflepuff in you. Just thought you should know that," he whispered into her ear, making her giggle.

"You'd better," she replied, keeping her eye's on Teddy. "Because I'm sure he'll be one too. Then you'll be outnumbered!"

Remus laughed at the idea of being out numbered by Hufflepuff's, "I'm not too concerned about that," he promised, placing another kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Please review!

xoxox

_CossetteLune_


	24. Cool Mints

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed.

Prompt from Anya, again.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Cool Mints

Sitting at a small bar, Tonks watched her boyfriend flirting with a beautiful French blonde girl. She witnessed them laugh together and move a little closer every so often. After a while she couldn't take it anymore, with a huff she got up and left. However, as usual, she couldn't leave without making a scene, whether it be intentional or not. Forgetting there was a step up into the booth she was sitting alone in, she tripped and fell flat on her face, knocking down a waitress holding a tray of fancy, self-stirring cocktails. She swore loudly and looked over hoping some miracle kept Charlie from noticing her. No such luck. Giving him the coldest glare she could muster from a very undignified position on the ground, she stood back up and left, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Wrapping her cloak more tightly around her to protect her from the wind she made her way from the bar to a small muggle cafe down the road. She opened the door into warmth and without ordering anything, Tonks sighed and sat in one of the big fluffy chairs in the back. A few minutes passed where she sat motionless, arms wrapped around her legs, sulking.

"Nymph, you okay?" Charlie's voice broke her pouting.

With another look of disgust she answered him, "What do you think?"

He gaped at her, "Did I do something? I'm so sorry if I did."

"Don't act stupid. Why don't you go back to that French whore."

"Excuse me?" Charlie said, taken aback. "That happens to be Fleur, my brothers new girlfriend, I told you about her."

"Oh, do you flirt with all his girlfriends? Or just the blondes?"

"TONKS!" He said a little too loudly, attracting attention from most of the cafe. He looked around and sat across from her, now whispering to keep everyone else away. "Why would I be flirting with her?"

"I _saw _you, Charlie!"

"You did not. I wasn't." The barista behind the espresso bar called two drinks and smiled softly at Charlie, giving a little wink before moving on. Tonks raised her eyebrows, crossed her arms, and looked intently at the wall. "And it's not my fault that she just did that. I never even spoke to her. And that drink is what I ordered for you. It's your favourite." Tonks' mouth twitched but she remained focussed on the wall. With a deep breath, Charlie got the drink and came back, placing it in front of Tonks. "Eggnog peppermint hot chocolate. Biggest size they have. With lots of extra whip cream. Just for you." Tonks still didn't look at him, but reached for the drink and took a big gulp. "Not too hot, so when you do that, for once, you don't burn your mouth," Charlie did his best to hide his smile. Tonks tried to as well, but started giggling after a few seconds. "Are you still angry with me, Nymph?"

She looked at him, "Yes. You were flirting with her."

"Tell me what makes you think that."

"Why were you two alone?"

"We were meeting Bill as well, but he's running late."

"Why were you laughing?"

"I just told her some stories about Bill."

"Why did you hold her hand?"

"When did I hold her hand?"

"I don't know. You were laughing, then she put her drink at the end of the table, said something, and you took her hand!"

Charlie tried to think back, then shook his head, "You mean when she finished her drink and didn't want her breath to smell bad when Bill finally showed up? So I gave her a cool mint?"

"Oh." Tonks looked down at her cup and started tracing the lid with her fingers.

"I wouldn't hit on anyone as long as I have you, promise."

After a pause, she replied sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but do you trust me now?

"Yes." She looked up and him and smiled, holding her drink out. "Sip?"

"No, I'm alright. Your drinks are _way _too sweet for me." He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go home."

She nodded and stood up, taking his hand in hers. "I have one more question for you."

"Whatever you like."

"Did you consider maybe taking one of those mints for yourself too? Your mouth smells not too pleasant right now."

"Oh, shush, at least I didn't knock down half the bar."

"It was only one person!" Charlie laughed, opening the door for her to go through. "You're never going to change are you?"

Tonks replied with a very wide grin and a small kiss.

* * *

Reviews appreciated.

Thanks for still sticking around and reading these!

_CossetteLune_


	25. Coin Purse

Of Tonks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this at all really. Just the order the words run in.

So it's been a while, mainly because e very time I tried to write this one I got stuck. I never thought a prompt would stump me so much. But alas, I am back with another prompt from the lovely Anya the Purple. Hopefully I do more from now on.

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks  
**

_CossetteLune_

Coin Purse

"A coin purse?" Tonks' eyes blinked twice, the rest of her unmoving, staring straight at her mentor.

Mad-Eye Moody nodded happily and gave a small grunt as if to say, _'Yes, a pink coin purse, aren't you happy with it?'_

She lifted the small pink purse slightly and allowed herself to look away from Mad-Eye at last, examining it closely she shook her head. "Is it honestly just a coin purse? A pink coin purse, nothing special about it?"

"It's a gift," Moody said all blurred into one word, quieter than he would usually speak. "For your birthday."

Tonks looked back into his eyes. "It was my birthday last week."

"Yes," he growled back. "Remember, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you said you had a great gift for me coming, but it would be a little late, and now here we are a week later with this." She shook the item in her hand.

"Your gift."

"A coin purse?"

"Pinks your favourite colour, right?"

Tonks let out an frusterated sigh. "But a coin purse?"

Becoming annoyed himself, Mad-Eye grunted again. "What's the big deal, what's wrong with it?"

"Why would I want one?"

"You loose your coins a lot, it is your favourite colour, what else do I need?"

"You said it would be special, I had to wait a whole week for this stupid coin purse!"

There was a side to Mad-Eye Moody that no one other than Nymphadora Tonks had seen in a very long time. He looked down, his eyes grew slightly solum, "Thought you'd like it." His eyes hardened, "Now let's get to work." With a small pout Tonks put the coin purse to the side and began her warm up training. The rest of the day went as normal and when it was time to pack up Tonks had forgotten all about the odd gift and went home as normal.

"Nymphadora, how was your day?" Andromeda was busying herself making supper for her daughter and husband when Tonks had finally arrived home. "You're late again, I hope it's paying off."

"Of course it is Mum, I'm going to be the best auror the Ministry has ever seen!"

Andromeda let out a small laugh, "I'm sure, so did you get your gift yet from Moody?"

"Oh yeah," Tonks pulled her side bag off of her shoulder, plopped down onto the seat nearest her mother and pouted. Digging through her stuff she felt the coin purse in her hands and pulled it out. "This is all it was," she said sadly.

"Don't be ungrateful now, Nymphadora, it's a lovely purse."

"I guess, but I just… I don't know…"

Andromeda took a seat down next to her daughter, "You were hoping he was going to tell you that it was finally time to get some real experience, weren't you?"

"I've been doing nothing all this time, I know I could do something now, even if just a small task, anything at all, I want to try, I'm so tired of that boring old room, the same practises every day and I know I'm near perfect now! I've passed all my exams, why won't he let me do something real?!" Tonks let out all her frustration in one breath, not even realizing how much it had been bothering her. Exasperated, she flew her hands in the air then buried her head in the table, letting a tear of frustration drop down her cheek.

"It's all right, sweetheart, practise makes perfect and you have the best teacher you could have wished for. Is anyone else you graduated with getting real experience yet?"

She bit her lip, "No, not yet. One girl was almost hired for a small job but apparently someone better came up out of no where."

"Perhaps you must just wait then. Patience is a virtue that you have yet to learn."

She wiped the tear from her eye. "I guess I should appologise to Mad-Eye tomorrow. And maybe if I keep asking he will let me go out soon?" She smiled at her mother.

"I am sure sooner rather than later you will get to work in the field."

Nodding her head, Tonks took the pink purse and went into her room. Once the door was closed she sat on her bed and opened the coin purse to look inside. Before she managed to open it fully, the purse grew warm and her surroundings began to change. Suddenly she was sitting in a dark, dusty place, with little light and while her eyes came into focus she realized that she had just gone through a port key. There were figures around her but it all happened so fast that all she managed to say was, "The coin purse…"

A familiar laugh came from somewhere on her left, "You figured it out finally Nymphadora?"

She turned furiously, "Don't you dare call me that!" The only response she received was various chuckles from around her so she took a different approach, "Where am I, who is everyone?"

Mad-Eye grinned, "You keep going on about wanting to do something meaningful and important, finally going out into the field and helping do good for the wizarding world, and well… You're not going to find anything better than this."

Tonks stood up and looked around her. She recognized a few of the faces. Mr and Mrs Weasley she already knew since going to school with their sons, a few faces she had seen around the Ministry for Magic and in the corner, beside a poor, raggedy looking man, she saw the recently escaped criminal that the Ministry was out looking for. The calmness of everyone surrounding Tonks prevented her from doing anything rash, but her eyes furrowed in confusion so she looked back to her mentor.

"Welcome," said Mad-Eye Moody, "To the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

I wrote this one probably a little too fast so I am more than welcome to any criticisms and would in fact welcome the help.

Always,

_CL_


	26. Colourful Sounds

Of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **One day I will own my very own book, but today is not that day.

So this chapter is, (of course yet another prompt from the lovely Anya,) and when I first got it I had an idea for something to do with the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Obviously I loved my idea, but only wrote two words next to the prompt which is not enough to remember it a year or so later. However, luckily, I really love what I wrote here and so I hope you do too! (Or probably just Anya, since I'm not sure if anyone else even reads these anymore.) Thank you!

* * *

**A little taste of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Colourful Sounds

Nymphadora Tonks could not stop pacing. Every noise stunned her for a moment, afraid it might be the worse but excited it might be the best, however it always proved to be a disappointment. From the moment she heard the familiar cackle of floo powder take her husband away, to the largest wizarding world she had ever known of, nothing felt safe. Her hole body trembled, so her mother took Teddy from her arms and began shushing the crying infant immediately. For a while, the child and grandmother served as a small distraction to Tonks, but soon enough Andromeda had him under control and he fell asleep softy in the woman's arms, not knowing what was happening in the world around him. The fireplace was still going, but just barely. There was a small pop now and then, from the flames trying to restart themselves into something larger. Outside the house was unsettlingly quiet. There were no birds, no footsteps, none of the regular sounds that they usually heard. Even the muggles knew something was wrong, and the animals were always good at sensing danger. Nothing dared move. The first outside noise she heard was a branch twitching in a cool breeze, it made Tonks jump and gasp, her footsteps hurried to the window only to see a few leaves scuttling, to which she attributed the initial sound to the tree nearest the window. A sigh emitted from her, although it was warm enough inside, she hugged her arms close to herself and rubbed them, ruffling her shirt just a little bit, but the sound seemed to echo through the rooms.

"Nymphadora, you should sit down." Her mother's voice whispered at her.

She did not bother with a response. She closed the curtains and resumed her pacing. Her toes dragged against the ground since she did not posses the energy to pick them up fully. Not from here, not when nearly everyone she loved was battling for their lives while she stayed safe and protected at her mothers house. Teddy turned in Andromeda's arms, the teensiest noise was made but still it made her leap again. Then she thought about her son. She had to stay for him, but what would he think of her when he was older, knowing his mother was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a decently talented auror, but stayed behind, not bothering to protect those she loved as well as hundreds, or more, of innocent people dying at Hogwarts every second. Looking at her mum next, she thought of her and how she had already lost her husband and how devastated she surely would be if she lost her daughter next. But Tonks still knew that she should leave. If anything, it was for because mother. Andromeda taught Nymphadora to stay strong, always fight for what you believe in, no matter the cost, if it was truly important, than nothing should stop you. Andromeda caught the eye of her daughter but Tonks could not so much as fake a smile, instead she looked sadly at her mother, then rushed to the fire, her hand dug into the floo powder, finger nails scraping the ceramic sides of the pot, the floo powder made the fire groan, her feet leaped into the fireplace, making a large crack as she stepped on the still warm logs and there was a zooming inside her ears, before she knew it, she was stepping out of a familiar fireplace and running full speed to the direction she was sure Remus had taken earlier.

After that almost everything was a blur. She remembered asking about Remus, her own voice sounded like it was coming from miles away, it was foreign and unfamiliar. Still she ran, her feet sounded like iron clanging loudly, drawing attention to her with every step, it would not stop her though. She found the strength she had been lacking at home, and suddenly her body felt light and nimble. There were spells flying everywhere, she dodged some and returned the rest to various Death Eaters. As each one whooshed past, her heart rate grew faster and faster, eventually all she could listen to was its beating inside her ears, thumping so loudly she could hardly hear anything else anymore. While panicking, her hand seemed to move for her, casting spells and dogging curses. It felt like this was going to last forever until her eyes finally rested on Remus Lupin, just a few metres away, battling a man she recognized as the Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov. Tonks' eyes furrowed and her heart rate no longer mattered to her, she ran faster than before, ignoring all the spells bouncing around her, narrowly missing a few. Eyes only on Remus, her feet glided towards him until a tall, menacing black figure stood before her and she had no choice but to stop in her tracks and stare at the mysterious person. When her eyes focussed she gulped audibly, and stared straight into the heavily lidded eyes of her enemy. The laugh of the woman standing in her way, pierced her ears and made her shutter.

"Bellatrix…" She managed to say.

The woman's lip curled into a smile, "My dear niece," she replied with a sneer. "I look forward to seeing your corpse lying on the ground." Bellatrix followed Tonks' look of longing, behind her, where she saw Lupin still battling Dolohov. "Oh, don't worry about him, I'm positive his corpse will be right beside yours." Then a blast of green whirled towards Tonks, her chest clenched and she swirled her wand in front of her, managing to protect herself from the fatal curse by creating a circle of air to catch the curse and rebounding it back at the deadly woman. With a loud clash it hit a suit of armour that Bellatrix had summoned in front of her. "Dear Nymphadora, just give up you have no chance of winning." Tonks attacked blindly, knowing that Bellatrix was probably right, but she had a son at home, her mother and Remus, remembering him she glanced back his way, he was still fighting furiously, but looked weak. Deciding to take the opportunity provided, Bellatrix sent an attack her way. Tonks fell to her right, which at last caught Remus' attention. His face dropped at her falling and they met eyes. She saw Remus' sorrow that she followed him, his fear, his worry, then with a blinding flash and a loud clap a spell hit him square in the chest. Tonks felt her heart sink and she sat up, with the intention of running towards him. Something caught on her feet and she fell again, this time on her chest, a loud clunk and she was forced to remember the battle at hand and look back at her peruser.

All she could think about was how it was her fault Remus just died. Perhaps if she had not come here, Remus would not have been distracted he would not have been hit. If she had stayed at home like she was suppose, he could have won, she was so stupid, how could she have thought this was a good idea. Furthermore, watching the devastation and now distracted thinking about all this, she was not fighting her enemy like she should have been. Teddy had just lost his father, she had to do everything she could to have him keep his mother. As she scrambled to her feet she was hit with the loudest ringing she had ever heard in her life. Her entire body trembled and she realized that she was surrounded by a bluish green, her heart was slowed, each beat thumped through her body. An attempt to move proved hopeless so instead she tried to just wiggle her finger, but again, nothing happened. Her eyes twitched towards Bellatrix, just the movement of them was straining and it sent waves of pain through her body. A scratching made her ears ring louder, from Bellatrix's long, twisted nails against a different suit of armour, "Good bye," she taunted and another flash of light hit her hard. Her sight went white and all she could hear was screaming from all around her, Bellatrix's loud laughter, the clumping of people falling and her ears ringing. From the distance she thought she recognized the sound of Bill Weasley's voice, then she firmness of Kingsley Shaklebolt's while even he tried to fight for his life. From above, she heard the familiar unsteadiness of her old Divination teacher, followed by the shattering of glass against the floor and possibly also some heads. Lastly, she heard the screeching cry of her son, a mother would recognize it anywhere. Though she knew this sound was coming purely from inside her head, it pained her more than any curse to know that this was the noise he would surely be letting out when neither of his parents returned to him.

* * *

I was about to write this part in the top but then I realised that fanfiction spoilers are a thing. Anyway, I've always toyed with the devastating thought that perhaps it was seeing Tonks there that distracted Remus and caused him to get hit by one of Dolohov's horrible self-made curses. I really hope that it did not happen, but would not be surprised if it was. Anyway, please review so that I know someone other than Anya has been enjoying these. (Although just Anya's reviews are enough to keep my writing, so thank you again!)

Lots of love,

_CL_


End file.
